


Tangled Up In Green

by GothamGalPals



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, F/F, Non-Consensual Kissing, Restraints, Sex Pollen, Vines, forced stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGalPals/pseuds/GothamGalPals
Summary: Selina Kyle goes to Poison Ivy for some help but it seems that Ivy is in a very bad mood. A dark side of Ivy that Selina has rarely ever seen is out and its angry. Catwoman is quickly captured and it seems that Ivy has some very sinister plans for Selina. Plans that Selina desperately wants to escape from.





	Tangled Up In Green

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smut but I changed my mind halfway in and made it all serious. Not sure why, guess I wanted to test it out. Never wrote anything too serious before so this story might be awful. Oh well, live and learn.
> 
> I've actually seen the premise of Ivy capturing Selina before so maybe this is a slightly original spin on it. Or maybe it's just more of the same. Whatever, I wrote it so now it's on this website. I'll just have to deal with it.

There was something that Selina always dreaded about visiting Poison Ivy. The idea that every piece of greenery around her could be used to spy on her was a disturbing thought to be sure. But right now, there was no motion within the plethora of plants surrounding Catwoman.

She took this as a good sign and ventured further into the plant-infested building and up a set of decaying stairs. Despite how threatening Ivy could be, Selina needed her help. Just a few chemicals to help her with a high profile burglary and she’d be on her way. Hopefully, Poison Ivy was in a charitable mood.

With a few careful steps and some acrobatic leaps, Selina navigated her way through the hideout. She made sure not to tread on any plants. It would be a bad time to get Ivy angry at her. She landed in front of a door that had partially broken off its hinges. Selina stepped through it into what could have once been a nice bedroom. There was more vegetation here than anywhere else in the building. At the centre of the room was a large closed up blossom. Selina’s instincts told her Ivy was inside the unopened flower.

“Ivy, we need to talk. I know you’re in there.”

The flower unfurled and revealed the vine wearing villainess inside. She snarled at Selina and reached forward, sending a large group of vines at her.

“Go away, cat!”

Selina jumped backwards and dodged the vines. She took the whip from her hip and cracked it at Ivy. The threat didn’t go unnoticed and several more vines rose from the ground behind her.

“Why are you doing this, Ivy?” Selina leaped out of the way from the vines, cutting them up with her whip.

“Stop it! You’re hurting them!” Ivy screamed and grabbed her wrist in pain.

More vines shot up from the ground. By this point, Selina was well aware that she was fighting a losing battle but persisted nonetheless. She only started to panic when one of the vines pulled the whip out of her hands. But even then, she just cut up the vines with the claws on her gloves.

But then, the moment she knew would happen came. Selina lost her footing for just a moment and it was all Ivy needed. The vines wrapped around her body, holding her in the air upside down and pinning her arms to herself. Effectively immobile, Selina struggled against the plants.

“Well, isn’t this an interesting position I have you in.” Ivy stood up from the pod she was in. She strutted forward and her vines parted where she walked.

“So what are you mad about this time?” Selina glared right at her captor.

“Hmm… Let me think… A couple weeks ago you and your Bat-Boyfriend stopped me from yet again trying to help the plants of the world rise up. Months of preparation down the drain.”

“You were trying to poison the water supply. Do you know how many people you would have killed?”

“At least three villains a year try to poison our water supply, of course I knew. The fewer humans on this planet the better. But thanks to you, I’m back to being miserable and alone.”

“So now what are you going to do? Torture me?”

“Something like that.” Ivy’s face changed from her typical “Evil Flirty” expression to genuinely psychotic. She began to walk in circles around Catwoman. “I don’t know if I’ve told you this, but it’s been a long time since I legitimately loved a man. And I don’t mean mind controlling some idiot for a scheme I have. I mean real love. It’s been even longer since I’ve enjoyed sex with a man. But with women on the other hand… What I’m trying to say is that I’m a lesbian.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Selina became annoyed when the vines spun her around to follow Ivy. It made her feel even more helpless than she already was.

“Oh, don’t act dumb. You can’t pull it off.” Ivy smiled again, but seemed more genuinely amused than flirty or mocking. “You walk around flipping around in that tight leather suit… It’s enough to drive someone wild with lust. And now I have you here at my mercy… Tied up with a little bow. You can tell where this is going, can’t you?”

Selina had already made some horrible conclusions in her head but she told herself that it was important not to break no matter what Ivy said.

“No, could you clarify?” Selina kept her voice from shaking.

“I don’t have very much sex… I live alone, surrounded by plants, and Harley has been in Arkham for four months.” Ivy finally stopped pacing and stood still in front of Selina. “But I’ve got you here for as long as I like. Which means I can do whatever I want to you.”

Now that Selina’s worst fears about the situation were confirmed, she was horrified. Not only that, she was basically immobile with no way out. Well, there was one way out that she was pretty good at. Talking her way out of a situation.

“Oh, like you would actually do it.”

“Why not? I have you right here, don’t I?”

“Because it’s wrong. You’re a better person than that.”

“Am I?” Ivy got closer to Catwoman. The plants moved Selina so that her face was at level with Ivy’s. “I have all these unique abilities that I can control people with… It only makes sense to have my way with you now. It’s not like I haven’t done this before.”

“What?”

Ivy grabbed Selina around the sides of the face and pulled her in. Before Selina knew it, Ivy and forced their lips together. A feeling of panic came over Selina. She knew that Ivy had killed with a kiss before so this was pretty much the end for her. At the very least, she would be paralyzed for a long time. But as Ivy held the kiss, nothing happened beyond a strong urge to hit Ivy. Once the kiss was broken off, Ivy laughed.

“What’s the matter? Worried I was going to kill you? Don’t worry, if I wanted you dead I’d have filled your body with at least ten different toxins by now. No, you know exactly what I want.”

Selina wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to thrash around. But she still hated the idea of showing that kind of weakness to Ivy. All that she had was bargaining.

“Ivy… Please don’t do this. What would Harley think?”

“Harley? I love her, but her sense of morality is warped. If she was here, she’d want in on the action. It wouldn’t even register to her that it was wrong. Now, stop trying to convince me. I’ve already made up my mind.”

Ivy licked her lips as the vines maneuvered Selina’s body so that they were holding her upright. For a moment, Selina was happy that the blood wouldn’t be rushing to her head anymore. But she was still ensnared in Ivy’s trap and probably about to have her body violated by a woman she had previously been on good terms with.

“You really should zip your suit all the way up… It’s just not practical like this.” Ivy reached out and started to play with the zipper on Selina’s tight leather suit. “Or do you just like showing off your breasts?”

“Ivy, I don’t know how many times I have to say this… But please don’t do this to me.”

Ivy didn’t say anything as she pulled down the zipper. She noticed Selina’s black sports bra and reached around to get it off Selina tried moving her arms and legs around to stop this but the vines just held her tighter.

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” Ivy took off Selina’s bra and uncaringly tossed it away. She stared at Selina’s now uncovered breasts.

By now, Selina had lost some of her self control and tears were streaming down her face. A vine with a flower on the end snaked its way up to her face. Selina stared at the flower as its bud opened up and sprayed some pink powder in her face. She coughed and ended up breathing some of it in.

“That was a powerful aphrodisiac, Selina.” Ivy used one hand to cup her face as the flower disappeared back into the shadows. “It should be making you very horny… Whether you like it or not. And not only that… But it should make certain parts of you more sensitive.”

Ivy reached out and groped Selina’s right breast. Just like Ivy promised, it was highly sensitive and sent a strange sensation through Selina’s body.

“I bet you’re enjoying this…”

“Ivy… Please, please stop… You’re making a mistake.”

“No, no, I like this.”

“But I don’t…” Selina wanted to wipe away her tears but still couldn’t get her arms free.

“Hmm, well, that’s too bad.” Ivy grabbed Selina’s zipper again and pulled it all the way down. Two vines reached up Selina’s legs and cut the waistband of her panties. She grabbed what remained of Catwoman’s underwear and threw them to the side. “Now kitty cat, I’m gonna give you a choice… I pleasure you, or you pleasure me. Either way, I have my fun.”

“Ivy, it’s not too late to stop this.” Selina realized that with her suit zipped all the way down the material was looser and she could perhaps slip her arms and legs out of it. She just needed to stall for some more time.

“That wasn’t an answer. Make your choice.”

“Puh- Pleasure me.”

“I knew it, you wanted this. You’re a dyke just like me and Harley. I’ll make you feel so good, Selina.”

Selina choked in disgust as Ivy began to reach between her legs. Ivy’s hand touched the outside of Selina’s genitals. Whatever she’d breathed in, made the light touch feel strange to Selina. But despite that, it was then that Selina made her move. She clamped her legs together as hard as she could. This made her slip out of her boots and the plants around her and tighten around Ivy’s hand like a vice.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Ivy yelled.

“I'm escaping, you bitch!” Selina pulled her arms down right out of her suit. She landed on the ground wearing only her gloves, hat, and goggles.

Ivy rubbed her wrist, it hurt but wasn’t broken.

“I wanted to be nice to you… But now I guess I’ll have to play rough.” Ivy growled as more vines began surrounding Selina.

Selina’s new priority was escaping from Poison Ivy. She saw her whip lying on the ground and went go grab it. Once it was in her hand she ran towards a window with Ivy behind her. Getting her clothes back wasn’t even important now. All that mattered was freedom.

She jumped through the window, the glass was already broken so she didn’t injure herself. Selina used her whip and athleticism to jump from rooftop to rooftop until she got back home. She didn’t look back, fearing that she would see Ivy behind her. As she fled, Selina also tried her hardest to make sure no strangers were see her naked. But in the shadows she was safe from any prying eyes.

Once Selina got into her apartment she climbed in through the window, quickly closing it behind her. When she was certain that she was alone, Selina lay down on the floor and burst into tears. All the emotion that she had been holding back came out right then and there.

Her sobbing was so loud that it attracted the attention of her cats. They seemed concerned for their distraught owner and nuzzled against her, mewling sometimes.

“It’s okay… Mommy’s okay…” Selina reached a hand out to pet one of the cats. “A very bad woman wanted to do very bad things to me… She took off my clothes, tied me up, wanted to touch me… I was- I was so afraid… Humiliated…“

Selina choked, she didn’t even want to acknowledge what had happened.

“I don’t think I’ll be spending time with Ivy ever again.” Selina got up from the ground and got her breathing back to its normal rate. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she set out on a path to her bedroom.

As she lay down on bed with her cats following her, Selina thought about what she was going to do. She knew for sure that she had to tell Harley about this. Despite what Ivy had said, there was no way Harley would be okay with this. Her relationship with Joker had likely taken her through similar situations to what Selina had just faced, if not worse. She would understand. She had to. Selina didn’t know who else she could tell about this right now.

Selina closed her eyes. She felt sweaty, dirty, and was in pain from being tied up. Nothing would ever be the same between her and Ivy ever again. Even if for whatever reason they got on friendly terms ever again, she would never be able to forgive the forceful stripping and near molestation that had happened to her.

She realized she was crying again and wiped the tears off with her pillow case. At this point, Selina didn’t want to think about it anymore. She wished she could just go to sleep and wake up the same snarky cat burglar she was the day before. But she knew it was impossible. What happened tonight would haunt her for a long time, possibly forever. But what she did know is that she’d try and tell someone else about what happened. Harley, Bruce, anybody who would listen. Confiding in a friend would help ease the pain at least a little.

There was some comfort when Selina felt a few of her cats crawl up onto the bed with her. She banished all thoughts of the last several hours from her mind as she lay in bed under the warm sheets. As Selina Kyle drifted off to sleep she felt safe surrounded by her cats in her cozy apartment. She heard a cat purr and rub its head against her as she tried to fall asleep.

“I’m feeling better now… Mommy’s just fine…”


End file.
